


Morning

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Luzplay, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: —R-Raul, ¿De nuevo? —Luzu se detiene en la entrada de la cocina, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa al ver a su pareja con poca ropa y un delantal.Bendice ahora mismo las mañanas cálidas.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Soft - Luzplay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Fluff + Luzuplay? Yes please.

Auron había encontrado cierta fascinación por levantarse antes que Luzu algunos días y preparar el desayuno, no siempre lo lograba, el horario que maneja su pareja es demasiado para él, quién nunca fue de estar hasta la madrugada sin dormir, pero tampoco era fan de levantarse tan jodidamente temprano.

Las pocas veces que lo lograba se desvivía en la cocina buscando alguna manera de sorprenderlo, el infaltable café que junto a la cafetera que le regaló para su ultimo aniversario, piezas de fruta que son acompañadas con hotcakes caseros, miel, algún vaso con jugos naturales y por supuesto su presencia.

Había estado viendo diversas recetas para que fuesen diferentes cada vez, para que no sobrepasaran las calorías de un desayuno saludable y no alterar la dieta que tanto le gusta seguir a su niño. En poco tiempo él mismo se vio acostumbrado a esas comidas, menos sal, menos azúcar, ejercicio constante entre otras por pura influencia de Luzu.

Le escucha por el pasillo, murmurando cosas sin mucho sentido.

—R-Raul, ¿De nuevo? —Luzu se detiene en la entrada de la cocina, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa al ver a su pareja con poca ropa y un delantal.

Bendice ahora mismo las mañanas cálidas.

—Hoy te gané, mi premio es verte comer —le dice orgulloso, mueve el sartén un poco para que no se le quemen como el otro día en que practicó.

Se distrajo cuando sintió las manos de Luzu alrededor de su cintura y un beso casto en su mejilla manchada de harina, Auron sonríe enternecido por la acción melosa tan temprano en la mañana. Aunque la primera la comenzó él con los hotcakes.

—Buenos días Auroncito —Luzu recarga su mentón en el hombro mirando atento como movía el sartén.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí hasta que no te vi en la cama

Auron sabe que Luzu, como siempre se despierta antes, se ha hecho con la rutina de verlo unos minutos antes de levantarse, como si fuera un mantra para iniciar bien sus días.

—Pero me tienes aquí con un delantal cocinándote comida para gordos" se defiende Auron, pronto escucha la bonita risa nerviosa de Luzu en su oído lo que le da cosquillas en el estómago, como la primera vez que la escuchó.

—No me quejo por eso.

—Ah entonces...

—Siempre rompiendo mi rutina Raul.

—Siempre.

Lo dice con orgullo, apaga el sartén al tener ya listo el último hotcake.

—A desayunar mi niño.


End file.
